Blastus
Blastus is a blue, mostly gentle robot with spiked plates on his elbows, knees, and head and the deuteragonist of Robotomy. He is Thrasher's best friend throughout the show (though the two often argue). He is often headstrong and exaggerates a lot, but can be kind and gentle. He usually comes-up with hair-brained schemes and admits that he was cursed with the fact he in not what he should be. He is voiced by John Gemberling. Appearance Blastus is a blue, mostly gentle robot with spiked plates on his elbows, knees, and head. He is also overweight so he is big and plump and round and fat. His eyes have yellow lenses and he also has a yellow button in his chest plate that can be used to activate many of his weapons. Personality As with Thrasher, and unlike most robots on Insanus, Blastus is trustworthy, sensitive, and harmless, to which his mother doesn't approve. In his quest to become popular, he is incredibly impulsive, spontaneous, and overconfident in his abilities. Blastus has a big ego considering his squat physique, viewing himself to be a super attractive. He seeks approval from his peers and will do about anything to achieve it, often kick starting a lot of the conflicts in episodes. He is incredibly lazy and reckless, he rather take the easy route to get what he wants, whether its dangerous or not. Him and Thrasher are almost complete opposites on the personality spectrum, resulting in them butting heads every now and then when Blastus wants to run head first into things, or when Thrasher doubts his plans. Powers and Weapons *'Pain Balls' - In the episode "Bling Thing," Blastus was revealed to have the ability to fire ping pong balls out of his shoulder. This however, is completely harmless unless he tries to choke people with them. *'Red Hot Laser Cannon' - In the episode "Bling Thing," Blastus was revealed to have the ability to fire laser out of his finger. This however, is completely harmless it acts more like a laser pen. *'Time Machine' - In the episode "Frenemy," it was revealed that Blastus had a built in time machine in his chest. He used to travel 10,000 years back in time. This is only supposed to be used for emergencies. *'Flame Eyes' - In the episode "Frenemy," it was revealed that Blastus can shoot fire out of his eyes. But in reality it catches his eyes on fire which only hurts himself. *'Stealth Mode' - In the episode "Playdate," Blastus was revealed to have the ability to make himself invisible. However, he can't talk when he's in stealth mode. He used this power to help Thrasher while he had a conversation with Maimy. Relationships *'Thrasher' - Thrasher and Blastus have been best friends throughout most of their lives. The two of them do everything together. Blastus is always having bad ideas and wanting to do stupid things that Thrasher is very hesitant to, but he is always somehow getting reeled into whatever crazy thing it is that Blastus has planned for them to do. No matter how deep in danger they get, in the end, Blastus always somehow finds a way to get themselves out of trouble and manages to maintain his friendship with Thrasher. *'Weenus' - Besides Thrasher, Weenus is Blastus's only friend. They are sometimes seem talking to each other and they seem very fond of each other. Trivia *Blastus made a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where he appeared as one of the Cartoon Network heroes defeated by Strike. Gallery Happy Blastus.jpg Blastus on the phone.jpg Blastus with the sharing stick.png Crying Blastus.jpg Confused Blastus.jpg BLASTUS FACE ATTACK.jpg Blastus on the phone.jpg Mighty Blastus.jpg Blastus won.jpg Eye Rocket Blastus.jpg Coolant Drinking Blastus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Students